swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
SWBFII BATTLE
SWBFII BATTLE or "Battle Server" was a 22-24 man online Battlefront 2 server that ran from 2005-2009. It was one of the most recognized and known servers to have the famous scheduled events. It was the only unique server to have the unique Battle Server Tag SB, The name "Battlefronters", the acclaimed "Battle Commercial", & the famous back to back CTF maps. The original server had been running since November 2005, but relocated to the "Unlocated New Station" in March of 2006, Then started a whole new server with 22 players. Battlefronters referred to it as the "E.T." of servers when the server was changed to a paid service. The original "Battle Admins" still exist and still are waiting for the arrival of a Battlefront 3. They are currently on PS3 with the PSN: Txlonestarz99 & Lordoring The Battle website doesn't exist but currently are working on a project networking community, it is called "SWBFOnline.com" Events SWBFII BATTLE had weekly events on the server that had different maps and game types. Two for Tuesday - The same maps back to back and the same game types back to back. Friday Night Fight Night - This event was the night that the server was changed to 24 players and the top favorited maps were categorized on the map list. Saturday Night Showdown - This event was the only night when Team Damage was turned on, it was considered, the night of the "Battle Massacre". Sunday Night Rumble - This event was the night where the server was locked down with a password and only specialized members could play for a tournament or some kind of rumble, the name was influenced by the HBO Fight Nights on Sundays. Classic Battle Scuffle - When no events are taken place this is in call. Regular maps and game types are in its place. Battle Server Championships The Battle Server has had only one tournament with GTS called the "Super Battle I", SWBFII BATTLE won and this is considered the only win by the server. "Super Battle II" was scheduled with the Official Server but criticism apprised and the event was cancelled due to lag isues and the amount of players. Wall of Battle History February 2008 - May 2009 SWBFII BATTLE® Admin / Manager / Webmaster / (Hawk) Feb 2008 - May 2009 Admin / Manager / Founder (Lordoring) Feb 2008 - May 2009, PSN: December 2009 - 24 Player Limit Full March 2006 - January 2008 (Present) SWBFII BATTLE® Classic - Backup Admin / Manager / Webmaster / (GriviousHawk) Mar 2006 - Jan 2008 Admin / Founder (Lordoring) Mar 2006 - Jan 2008 1 to 24 Player Limit / 22 Limit Reducing Server Lag November 2005 - March 2006 (Present) SWBFII BATTLE - Backup STUBOYZ SERVER / STU SERVER / SWBFII BATTLE Original {Currently Hold the RAVAGE® Trademark} Founder / Manager / Admin (Lordoring) Nov 2005 - Mar 2006 Player (Crap) Nov 2005 - Jan 2006 Serviced Up to 20 Player Limit Formerly 1 to 8 Player Limit September 2007 - December 2007 SWBFII BATTLE® 2 / SWBFII BATTLE® II / {SWBFII RAVAGE®} As of 2008, Currently Trademarked to the Original Server Admin / Founder / Manager (Lordoring) Sep 2006 - Dec 2007 Admin (GriviousHawk) Sep 2006 - Dec 2007 1 to 16 Player Limit Category:SWBF2 Category:Server Armies